Bring Me To Life
by Dragonfly-Sorceress
Summary: The first chapter is a songfic to bring me to life. The rest I think is just going to be a fic. R&R!


Disclaimer- I own nothing but two guitars, a microphone, a writing songbook, and 32 CDs. In that list no where included is the Harry Potter characters or the song "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. Another one of my favorite bands. This is the first chapter of a song fic collection story. I might only make the first chapter a songfic. I haven't decided yet. Draco/Hermione. Hermione's POV this chapter. R&R! I know Hermione has brown eyes, but I can never picture her with them, so don't yell at me for saying blue.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
How could he see into my into my soul like that? Why did he have to be the one he saw though me like I was transparent as glass? Because he knew. He knows that just as I am see through like glass, I am breakable like it. If you touch me the wrong way I shatter and the only way to put the pieces back together is to let the crimson run. Flow over my pale alabaster skin. Why him though? He's my enemy and he's not supposed to care. He shouldn't want to save me.   
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
But he does and that's suppose all that matters right? Not even Harry and Ron could see the puzzle was coming undone, even though it's as obvious as you-know-who is evil. I sit up and cry and to keep from crying I cut. I never smile, I guess I've forgotten how. I don't even bother to heal the slices on my arms when I'm done. They heal quickly though because I only cut in a place once and won't cut there again until the wound is healed.   
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
I mean I don't even cover it to well. Only my robes cover the scars on my arms and it usually falls down so you can see them anyway. They're so oblivious to anything, but girls and qudditch. I'm surprised they remember I'm still alive. I'm surprised anyone remembers I'm still alive. My grades are still great even though I only study when I have too. I hide away from everyone and ignore their looks by reading and drown them out by listening to music. I can't ignore the ashamed looks Draco gives me though. I can't drown him out with music either. Even when I'm alone his voice rings inside my head.   
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
He cares about me when even though I don't want him too. I don't want to hurt him like everyone else. Like my friends who don't come near me. Like my parents who ignore me and can't look at me because they're ashamed that I'm w witch. If you want the truth I care for him too. He's the only one that understands. I love him and that's why I try so hard to push him away. As far as I push him though, is as far as he pushes himself back.   
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life.  
  
He first noticed when we were paired up in potions. Why did Snape have to assign me with him? Well, as I was putting in the ingredients for a healing potion when my robes slid off my arms. I didn't even notice till he grabbed my arm and started yelling at me as soft as he could so nobody could here the confrontation.   
  
"Granger? What the hell did you do that for? It's not healthy," he told me clutching my tiny wrists in his hand and examining my arms.   
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy! What do you care? You think I should die anyhow. So this is perfect for you. I suffer and die at the same time," I said. I saw him cringe at the harsh words I spoke.  
  
"Look...if you don't stop cutting yourself for those two idiots over there...then do it for me?" He more commanded then asked.  
  
"If I didn't stop for them? What makes you think I'll stop for you? They care and you don't," I informed him. Knowing the first part wasn't true.  
  
"I do care Hermione," he said as I tensed as I registered the words. It was the first time he ever called me Hermione and the first time he told me that he didn't hate me, just as much cared for me.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
I know now I have to be truthful to him. He gave me the truth now I must give it back. I'll start by telling him why I cut myself and when I first started. It started the night of June 27th. The night I went to talk to Viktor Krum. The night I could never forget no matter how much I tried.   
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
  
(Bring me to life) 


End file.
